


Only You

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: “You are the most envied woman in the galaxy, Rey. The Empress.” His last word left his mouth as if it was some lascivious comment. “We can’t skip out on this gala. It would be frowned upon, and besides, you have a gown picked out that I cannot wait to rip off of you.” She blushed, still not used to his attentions. “So, are you going to be a good girl and behave?”“Yes, Master.”





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of spelling errors - wrote and posted this from my phone. I’ll correct them later. Enjoy!

Rey looked around the once-familiar settings of Kylo’s grand Emperor’s quarters on the Interceptor, all metallic, red, and black. “I don’t want to be here,” she said, turning toward him.

“It will be okay, my love. We’ll be back on Chandrilla before you know it.” He walked toward her, placing his hands on her arms reassuringly. “I cannot run the galaxy from one station, and neither can you.”

“I don’t want to run the galaxy at all,” she whispered, pulling away, “I’ll leave that to you.” Kylo followed her to the sofa, pulling off his gloves and cape before he sat down.

“You are the most envied woman in the galaxy, Rey. The Empress.” His last word left his mouth as if it was some lascivious comment. “We can’t skip out on this gala. It would be frowned upon, and besides, you have a gown picked out that I cannot wait to rip off of you.” She blushed, still not used to his attentions. “So, are you going to be a good girl and behave?”

“Yes, Master.” Kylo smiled as he watched her relax. She was the image of perfection, his Rey. Her long chestnut hair tumbled down her back, free-flowing and curly, and she had taken to wearing ethereal, wispy and long gowns every day. Unknowingly, she was beginning to dress like the light incarnation of the Force that she was.

“The tub in this fresher isn’t nearly as large as the one at home, but it should do,” Kylo said, taking her hand and leading her toward the fresher.

Rey smiled.

* * *

  
Rey was still stunned that a Destroyer would have a room as large as the grand ballroom. Elegant music played as Kylo and Rey made their rounds speaking with dignitaries and rulers of individual planets, as couples danced. “Doesn’t she?”

Rey looked up at Kylo, confused. “Governor Paroma was complimenting how lovely you look.”

Rey blushed. “Oh, thank you,” she said, looking across from her. Governor Paroma was an old man with a much younger wife; of course he would find Rey attractive.

 _You_ _need to be paying attention._

 _I’m_ _bored!_

 _Are_ _you looking for punishment tonight?_

“No,” she said aloud, unknowingly.

“What did you say, your highness?” Governor Paroma asked.

“I’m afraid my Rey if just tired from our travels. She’s still not used to the travel schedule, but in time.” Governor Paroma and his wife innocently chuckled.

 _Bad girl, Rey_.

To the galaxy, the public, she was the Force-wielding wife of Emperor Kylo Ren, the grandson of Lord Vader. To Kylo, she was his equal, but when provoked, she was his slave, and he was hers. 

* * *

 

Rey and Kylo walked back to their quarters early in the morning, late in the night. Hand in hand, surrounded by nameless troopers.

Go into the bedroom and sit at your vanity.

The doors to their quarters slid open, and closed once they entered. Rey did as Kylo told her, watching as he walked toward the closet to take off most of his formal wear, no doubt.

She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about how different things were between them now since their first meeting six years ago. She remembered the three buns she used to wear, now staring head on at a woman, not a girl, that had been groomed to perfection. She looked like a fantasy, but she didn’t feel like one.

“Every man, some women, at the gala had their eyes on you, Rey. Not because you are their Empress, but because you looked that ravishing.” He had emerged from the closet, only wearing his shirt and trousers. “And your dress made you look as if you truly do belong right here with the Empire.”

She took off her heels and looked at herself in the mirror once more, the sheer orange-red gossamer gown sparkling in the artificial light.

“You were so good, my love, until you weren’t.” He stood behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, massaging the sore and tired muscles there. “Tell me what it is that you did.”

She looked forward into the glass, into his eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention when Governor Paroma complimented me.”

He sighed, continuing to knead her shoulders. She moaned in the delight of his touch, rolling her neck. “That’s right, that’s right.” Rey wasn’t sure if he was speaking of her admittance of her wrongdoing or her response to his touch. Maybe both.

“Stand.”

She did as told, relieved when he put his hands on her again, finding the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a wave. “I will never tire of seeing you naked before me,” he confessed, kissing her temple. He’d made sure she wore no underwear that evening.

Kylo picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, looking over her. “Love of my life, my everything,” he whispered as he kissed the spot just below her navel, kissing his way up, gently squeezing her breasts as his lips passed between them. His mouth then grazed over her jaw before he met her lips in a slow, singeing kiss.

He abruptly pulled his lips from hers, smirking down at her, the smattering of red, a sign of her arousal, now present on her chest, neck, and shoulders. “But you still must be punished.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as she crawled toward him, over him, her bottom facing the ceiling.

“I’m going to spank you five times,” he explained, gently wrapping her long hair around his fist, removing it from her neck and back. “Is that a good punishment?”

“Yes, Master.”

His laugh was mellow and sinister all at once as he gently rubbed one cheek of her behind.

“Will you pay more attention next time, Rey?”

“Yes.”

THWACK! She let out a cry, and Kylo began to soothe the red mark he’d left there.

“There, there. So submissive; you know who you belong to. Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

THWACK! Her cry was strangled, and she cried again as he began to massage the glove once more.

“Do you feel me getting hard beneath you, Rey?” He bent over and placed kisses on her back, delighted to watch her shiver in Want. “You don’t have to answer that. I know you do.”

His hand trailed between her legs, happy to find her wet. “Oh, my love.”

Rey felt his delight and pride over the bond. Yes, he had done this to her - it still shocked Kylo that Rey was actually turned on by him.

She sighed as he pressed two fingers into her, slowly moving in and out. “So tight. Who made you so wet, Rey?” He removed his fingers and then-

THWACK!

“Ugh,” she moaned, arching her back. “You.”

“That’s right,” he repeated, hand smoothing over the handprint on her behind. “Discipline appears to get you drenched. Makes you yearn for my cock, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

THWACK!

One more. One more, and she knew this one would be the one that hurt her the most, but also satisfied her the most. That’s how he operated; no pain, no gain.

“You’ll have your reward soon enough, my Empress,” he whispered as he leaned over to kiss the nape of her neck. “Wonder what the guests would think about what we’re doing right now. I’m sure some of them would like to watch. I know Paroma would love to.”

She groaned, ready to get her last spanking over with.

“I waited so long to be your Master, Rey. I craved to her those words tumble from your mouth, that you belonged to me.” His kneading became rough, heated. “I knew you would submit to me, and in turn, I would submit to you, and I have. I gave you what you wanted. The Resistance is free. I’m even on speaking terms with my mother now... all because of you.”

“Yes.”

Kylo snickered, watching as she arched her back in an effort to push her behind closer to him.

“Our anniversary is in three days time, you know,” he explained as he gently scratched her back. “Married for a whole year. Can you believe it?”

“One year.”

THWACK!

Her groan was definitely one of near release, and the idea of cumming from being spanked was intriguing, but she needed him inside of her, and soon.

“Good girl, Rey. Good girl.” He pulled her up to straddle him, and she instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed each other.

Kylo still relished in the knowledge that she had only been with him. He taught her, showed her what pleasure looked like, felt like.

His hands gently kneaded her breasts, just the way she liked. She moaned into his mouth, beginning to rake her finger through his scalp.

Pausing, Kylo ran his right hand over her left arm, checking for her implant. Rey broke the kiss, confused.

“When does this expire?”

“I got it a month before the wedding,” she replied. “They last for a year and a half.” He nodded before kissing her collarbones. “Why?”

“Do you want my babies?”

Was he serious?

“Of course I want to have your children, Kylo.” She took his chin in her hand, guiding him to look up at her.

“I still doubt myself, Rey.” The mood had shifted. What she had thought would be kinky sex would now most certainly be slow love making. “How can you love me?”

“How can I not?” She kissed his lips gently, rubbing their noses together. “Our souls call out for each other. Sing to each other. No one else.”

He buried his head where her neck met her shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing the skin there.

“And I you.” Rey pushed him back onto the bed, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. He helped her with his pants, and his cock sprang free, a bit of pre-cum on the head of him.

Kylo’s hand traveled between her hands, seeing if she was still as wet as she had been. She was. “How do you want me?” he asked.

“Like this.” She was still straddling him, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

He guided her down onto his cock, both of them groaning in relief.

“Only you,” he said.

Rey began to move, taking his hand in hers, kissing the hollow of his neck. “Only you.”

 


End file.
